Secretive Husbands
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: The husbands are sure secretive about something... Let me know if I have to raise the rating up to T.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Bleach. Here is the first chapter! I am truly sorry it took so long! Enjoy!  
><strong>

We saw Grandma Jewel walking naturally along a trail. She sensed our presence and pause to wait for us. As we walked she greeted, "Hey, I know, I know, it is not normal for me to. But today I am visiting my sisters. Today is a special day so we are having lunch together."

We arrived at a cabin and walked inside. Other ladies sat at different chairs.

Jewel called out, "Hey, everyone! Guess who I brought along?"

Masayo said, "Oh goodie!"

"Yep, the readers are here, too." Giggled Raya

A silence settled upon the sisters.

Masayo broke the silence and said, "Well, this got to be a first in our family."

The other sisters nodded in agreement. Jewel settled herself in a chair and said, "What we mean is we never told a story as a family… This is a combination of Bleach and Alvin and the chipmunks."

Raya continued, "You will be able to get a glimpse into the future…but…" she turned to Masayo.

Masayo looked at us and continued, "But we only have one request. Don't get angry at the writer for the couple' arrangement."

Raya smiled, " But rest assured, you will be able to read about your favorite couples. In the new series called…"

All sisters announced, "Alonetime!"

Masayo said, "That includes dates before marriages…"

Jewel continued, "Bride and groom before wedding parties!"

Raya added, "Honeymoons and weddings!"

Masayo laughed, "Oops, I guess we leaked too much.., Well you get the picture?... Well, it is time for the story. Raya?"

Raya nodded, "Well something is certainly in the air.. No, no it is not pollution."

Jewels continued, "Lately the boys were very secretive about something. ."

Masayo stood up and said, "And it all started with our crazy boy name, "

All sisters exited the cabin and said, 'Alvin…:"

**Click**

Alvin just closed the lid to his guitar. He sighed knowing what today is. He tilted his head to listen. He chuckled, as he heard the wives were awake.

Alvin turned as Theodore walked into the living room form the kitchen.

Theodore winked and said, "Sound like our wives are up. The kitchen apart is all ready."

Theodore walked upstairs and said, "Oh by the way I have been in contact with the cooking division of Soul Society. They said they are ready for the combining."

"What combining?" asked a very sleepy Britteny.

Theodore and Alvin turned as Brittany walked out of Alvin and her room.

Alvin smirked, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Turning to Simon whom just walked out of the bathroom.

He said, "You mind getting our lovely chipettes ready? I have to go growl at Dave."

Simon groaned, "Oh yea. I forgot about our crazy manger. Alright, I got it cover. Do you want me to get your spouse ready, too?'

Alvin shook his head and said, "No, we'll deal with our spouses separately."

He put his red cap on as Theodore and Simon nodded.

"Our chipmunks are up to something," observed Jeanette.

The chipmunks laughed as Alvin went outside. Theodore and Simon chased the chipettes.

The chipettes shrieked, "CHEEP!"

Alvin paused and listen. He smiled, ever since he and his brothers had married the chipettes together. It had been a wonderful blessing.

Jewel walked along the river and said, "Well there you have it. Alvin and his brothers had married the chipettes…"

Raya reminded, "Remember this is fiction. So everything you read is not exactly true or real.. Back to you Jewels."

Jewel said, "Thanks Raya. What I meant is Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are married to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore together. So Alvin had three chipettes, Simon had three chipettes and Theodore had three chipettes."

She looked as Masayo laughed, 'Wow, those chipmunks sure have a lot of wives!"

Jewels nodded, "Yes, it is a part of their culture for the chipmunks to have more than one wives. The same goes for the chipettes."

Raya interrupted, "Now back to the story…"

Alvin got into his red car when the phone rang.

Alvin answered, "You Alvin here."

Mayuri said, "Hey it me, Mayuri."

Alvin said, "Hey there! Ready up there?"

Mayuri said, "Yep we are. The gates are ready, so.."

Alvin replied, "Alright! Our group is supposed to meet in the park at 2pm. So we'll head up there around that time. I got to go. I have to deal with my manger."

Mayuri agreed, "Alright sound good. See you at 2pm. Bye."

Alvin clicked off his phone and groaned, "Dave!"

Alvin drove to a fancy white house with a long driveway. Alvin looked over in the yard and saw his kids, nieces, nephews, step-brothers and step-sisters playing in the yard.

He honked the horn and yelled, "Hey you guys! Get yourselves to the house, now!"

"Yes, Alvin!" chorused everyone. Everyone ran to the house as Alvin drove up. He parked in a light yellow garage.

He closed the garage door and heard.

"Daddy!" yelled his youngest daughter Ruthie.

Ruthie is the daughter of Eleanor and Alvin.

Alvin swatted down and said, "Hey! How is my little Ruthie?"

Ruthie nuzzled into Alvin and cheeped.

Alvin laughed, "Of course, Now go on inside with the others."

He nuzzled her and Ruthie ran to join the others in the house.

Alvin stood up and called Ben, "Hey Ben!"

Ben walked toward his step-brother and said, "Hey there yourself! What is the plan?"

Alvin said, "Well, I have to give some instructions to the kids. Do I dare ask about Dave?"

Ben laughed, "Don't worry, Dad had been sober ever since you threaten him."

Alvin let out a big sigh and said, "That is good. Hopefully he will behave tonight."

They walked to the door and Alvin stopped him.

He looked into his eyes and said, "Ben I know you are in a relationship. You will be tempted of wanting to cross the line between single and marrage. I am ordering you not! You are not married, so don't even think about it. The dogs will be on full alert today…Oh before I forget. The dogs will be babysitting all the kids while the parents are doing their thing."

Ben nodded his head in agreement.

"Woah, woah. Wait a minute," interrupted a voice.

The sisters sat under the shady trees next to the river. They looked up to locate the source.

Raya asked, "Why hello there! Why don't you introduce yourself to our readers?"

The lady took a spot next to Jewel and answered, 'Ok, I am Kaya. I am one of the quaditupes sisters of Star Trek. I am the grandmother to Deep Space 9."

Masayo said, 'Welcome to the family, Kaya!"

Kaya said, 'Thanks! As I was saying before. We should explain the dogs characters in our story."

Jewel answered, "Yes, you are right."

Suddenly a small, brown dog sat right in the middle of the group.

Kalai said, "Yes…May we help you dog?"

Beno spoke, "Yep, I can explain the dogs in our story."

Kaya laughed, "Ok, first introduction and than explanation of the dogs."

Beno nodded and said, "I am storyteller Beno. I am one of the dogs in the storytellers family. I don't belong to a story but I will often help out in other stories…Now the dogs are a part of the dog army. They are with a kingdom that is journeying home. The dogs are almost the same as human but we are wild dogs. We all have different jobs but our main job is to protect and defend the kingdom. This is all I can say at this time. More information will come as the writer reveals them."

Kalai sighed, "That is a lot of information for a dog…Now let finish this chapter without any interruptions. Shall we…"

Alvin and Ben walked into the room. Everyone was standing either on the fisrt or scond floor. Alvin whistled to get their attention.

Alvin yelled, "Cha-Cha!"

All the chipmunks and chipettes answered, "Cheep, Cheep!"

After Alvin got everyone attention, he said, "Alright now! Here is the plan. Everyone must have play clothes on. The older kids must have the bags pack for overnight. Don't worry the dogs knows what they are doing. You will be camping outdoors. Younger kids must stay with the older kids. Anyone that disobey the dogs will be wishing they hadn't done it in the first place. I assure you the dogs are very good at punishing people."

Suddenly sereval barks were heard. Six golden dogs sat behind Alvin.

One of them named Leon said, "Really Alvin! Are you just going to stand there and lecture the poor kids?"

The second dog named Apple answered, "Yep, we are all going to sit here and listen to Alvin lecture."

He looked around with a silly grin. The kids giggled. The dogs glared at him.

Alvin said, "No, I am not going to stand here and leture the kids."

Apple howled, "AAAWWW! But I was looking forward to it."

The other dogs growled, "APPLE!"

Apple quickly climbed the stairs and said, "Alright, Alright! Everyone get up. Grab the bags and go to the yard NOW!"

All the kids scrabbled around before racing outside.

Leon turned to Alvin and said, "Don't worry about it. You have fun with your wives. We, dogs will take care of everything."

Alvin took a deep breath and nodded. He knew he could trust the dogs. They were experts at it anyway. Now he turned his attention to Dave.

Jewel concluded, "Well, that wrap up chapter one finally."

Kalai shifted spots and said, "Are all our combined stories going to be this long?"

Everyone laughed out loud.

Beno laughed, "No, hopefully we won't. Remember we are just starting out. It is going to take awhile before we straighten everything out."

Kalai said, "Kaya why don't you do the honors."

Turnign to us, Kaya said, "Well readers what do you think? Did you figure out what the special day is? If not we will tell you…Well this is the storyteller sisters and dogs signing off."

Beno added, "See you in a few minutes! By the way…"

All storytellers cheered, "Happy Valentines Day everyone!"

The sisters laughed together underneath the shady trees as we faded away. Every once in awhile we could hear an excited bark…

**There you have it readers! My Valintines' Day Story for 2011. Did you notice new characters here?  
><strong>


	2. Morning in Bleach

Just as Beno said we were back. The storytellers were still sitting under the tree…But wait, what is this?

General Yamamoto suddenly stood in front of front of us and said, "Hey readers! I just wanted to tell you to stick around after the chapter is done to see the storyteller sisters' surprise. Bye for now!"

He disappeared and then we heard.

Yamamoto said, "Renji and Ichigo come here!"

Ichigo said, "Yea, Gramps!"

Renji said, "Yea, Captain Yamamoto?'

Yamamoto ordered, "Go and find those crazy storyteller sisters. They are not going to hide from us like they did last year."

Renji and Ichigo nodded their heads and flew off.

Meanwhile, Beno was sitting in the tree above the sisters watching us.

He said, "Now what are those readers doing now?"

He barked loudly and yelled, "Hey readers…Oh readers, we are over here if you are wondering!"

The other storytellers laughed as we joined them. Jewel pointed to Masayo and said, "Take it away Masayo!"

Masayo turned and said, "Very well!...The last time we heard from Alvin and the chipmunks. Now we are going to watch the Soul Society from the same time frame."

Beno interrupted, "And no, we are not doing two stories at the same time, if that is what you are thinking. The first chapter started in the morning and we left at noon. We are doing the same thing to Bleach."

Kalai glared, "Are you finished now, Beno. Can Masayo start the story or shall we listen to you some more?"

Beno shook his head, "Nope, I am good now. Masayo can continue."

Masayo said, "Before we get side distracted again I am starting the story. It was a beautiful sunny day…"

In Soul Society, people were slowly getting up. In a little shop a black cat meowed. She transformed into a human and looked around. Kisuke was no where to be seen but saw a note with a saucer filled with warm milk on the floor.

Yoruichi smiled, "Oh, how nice of my lover to leave me a snack."

She picked up the note and read.

Dear Kitty,

I will be back soon. Be ready by 1:30pm. I have a surprise for you. Please wear your cuddly dress. You know what I mean.

XOXO

Kisuke

Yoruichi chuckled, "Oh Kisuke. What re you up to now?'

She put down the note and drank the milk…

Meanwhile over in the Kuchiki household, Byakuya was waking up. He grabbed the phone and muttered, "Ichigo, you had better be getting up."

Two floors up, in the bedroom, Ichigo groaned. He reached over to the phone and responded, "Yea, Yea Byakuya. I am up…"

Out of the corner of his eyes, his division 15 captain jacket was moving across the floor.

Ichigo groaned, "What now?..."

He got up intended to snag his moving captain jacket when…

Suddenly the jacket wiggled and let out a happy roar.

The voice said, "Roar, it playtime!"

It wiggled before dashing out the door with the jacket.

The storyteller asked, "Roar?"

Beno groaned, "Oh no! He had better not be in this story!"

The storytellers looked at one another.

Jewel said, "Only one person…"

Masayo looked at Kalai and added, "Can make a roar like that…"

Raya laughed and said, "And we all know him very well…"

Beno growled and added, "He is a crazy brown furry small bear!"

All the storytellers through back their heads and yelled, "Natan Litton what are you doing in the story!"

Natan stopped and looked around. He answered, "Me want to help tell the story too."

Kalai laughed and told us, "Right now we should tell you about Natan."

Suddenly Ichigo stepped on his jacket. He was about to grab Natan when Byakuya suddenly appeared and picked him up.

Natan whined, "But me wants to play too."

Ichigo growled, "Natan you know better than this. Storytellers, you better explain to the readers about Natan. Someone send for Oralee."

Natan wiggled hard, "No, no me be a good bear. Roar!"

But it was no use Byakuya held him tightly. He had no intention of letting him go.

Beno groaned and said to the readers, "Nathan is a small brown bear. He is the general of the army of dogs. The only problem is: Natan always get his pronouns mix up.

No, it not mean the writer have grammar problem with pronouns. That is how Natan talks. Now most of the time he gets his pronouns correct. We don't know why he does it…And yes, he went to school and graduated. Nothing will change that no matter what we do. Anyway, he is not supposed to be in the story. So just ignore him."

Then Masayo added, "The other person we need to introduce is Oralee Kuper. She is the leader and Queen-to-be of a kingdom. She is the wife of Natan. But she is the master of the household. Anyway as soon Oralee removes Natan, we will return to the story."

Soon, the gates opened and a young lady in her 20's stepped through.

She said, "oh, Natan! I know you want to help but you are in the wrong story, pillow."

Natan said, "But Oralee, me want to help."

Ichigo said, "Oralee we are over in the Kuchiki household. Byakuya have Natan."

Oralee walked over to the Kuchiki house. She found Natan, Byakuya and Ichigo standing together. She glared at Natan and grabbed him.

As she stepped through the gate, she said, "Alright storytellers, you may continue. I got Natan."

Raya said, "Ok, back to the story…"

Ruka poked her head out and said, "What is going on?"

Ichigo turned and walked in their bedroom. He faced Ruka and said, "Don't worry. Natan wanted to help…Hey you need to be ready by 1:30pm."

Ruka looked at him and asked, "And why is that? Any dress you prefer?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed Ruka before he replied, "I can't tell you why but…"

Before he could say anything, Byakuya showed up and said, "Ichigo, we have to go now!"

Ichigo put on his captain jacket and walked toward Byakuya. Before Ruka could say anything, the captains left.

As the two Shunpo to the captains' meeting, Byakuya said, "Are you going to reveal the secret?"

Ichigo said, "No, I wasn't."

Meanwhile, the same thing was happening all over Soul Society. The wives found notes from their husbands. Their husbands disappeared before the wives could ask. While the wives were wondering, their cell phones beeped. It was a message from Yoruichi.

Hey Wives! If you notice already, we all received notes from our husbands. Wear the dress that attracts your husband the most. See Ya later!

The wives read and confirmed the plan. The husbands were gathered in the division 15 main meeting place. It was a room like a gym but there were total of 3 floors. The husbands were busy getting the building set up.

Now back to the captains' meeting. By now, the captains had gathered. Captain Yamamoto brought the meeting to order.

He said, "Silent! This meeting will now begin. As you know the dogs will supervise everyone while this event is happening."

During the meeting, the final planning was put into place. Captain Yamamoto reminded the Captains about the paperwork. The officers in the divisions were to watch over their divisions while the captains were gone. After the meeting was over, they joined the other husbands in preparing for the event. At noon, the captains had completed their assignments. All the while, the wives knew nothing about it.

Kalai concluded, "The husbands don't know what the wives were up to. And neither does the wives."

Beno laughed, "Well, it time to wrap things up. Who will do the honors?"

Suddenly Natan popped up in the middle of the group.

He roared, "I will!"

Beno growled, "Natan! How did you get in here?"

But Natan ignored him and said to the readers, "Well, the morning is over. Join us again as we attack the next chapter."

Beno shrugged, "At least he got the pronouns correct this time."

The other storytellers were laughing. Beno looked around for the cause.

Then jewel said, "Natan said to attack the next chapter."

Beno glared at Natan but Oralee arrived at that moment.

Beno barked, "Bye-bye!"

Suddenly a voice was heard.

The voice said, "Wait just a moment! This isn't over yet."

Then Ichigo, Renji, Alvin, and Simon stepped out of the shadows.

Alvin said, "Don't you thing you sisters aren't getting away with missing this year again."

The sisters looked at one another with questioning looks.

Ichigo told Simon and Renji to go it.

Ichigo said, "Since it is a special day. We decided to introduce the readers to another group."

Alvin said, "Readers, you may thought these ladies were not married but in fact…"

At that moment, the boys returned with more boys. Masayo, Jewel, Kalai, and Kaya stood up and gasped.

Raya laughed as she told the readers, "Readers…I want you to meet the storyteller brothers!"

Simon started, "David is married to Masayo. Nemo is married to Jewel."

David and Nemo nodded their heads and went to their wives.

Renij introduce, "Miko is married to Kalai and Tom is married to Kaya.'

The two men nodded and joined their wives.

Beno stared and said, "So that why the readers were lost while getting here."

Raya nodded, "Well anyway good-bye for now."

We left the scene as the husbands properly greeted their wives.


	3. 2pm

We arrived at the shady trees by the river but the storytellers were no where to be found. A few minutes later we saw a dog running. It was Beno.

Beno panted, "Hey we forgot to tell you where to meet us. Come on, we gathered in the park."

So we ran to the park where the other storytellers sat at a picnic table.

Nemo said, "Hey Beno! You found them."

Beno glared, "Yea, they went to the shady tree near the river. Next time make sure you tell them. I am not a messenger you know."

Miko said, "Oh, come on. You make a nice messenger."

David spoke up, "I shall start the story…Can anyone fill me in?"

The sisters laughed while Beno groaned.

Beno turned to the readers and said, "Well the morning is over and it is close to 2pm. We are starting in Alvin and the Chipmunks and ending with Bleach."

Tom added, "We join Alvin as he deals with his crazy manger…"

Alvin walked to the back of the house where Dave was humming.

Alvin yelled, "Hey Dave! Where are you?"

Dave responded, "I am in the office. What do you need?"

Alvin said, "You are coming with us. No funny tricks, Dave. Theodore is not in the mood for your games."

Dave sighed, "Ok, I promise to behave."

Alvin looked at the clock and said, "Come on Dave it is time to go."

Alvin and Dave drove to the park. Alvin called his spouse to make sure she was there. By 2pm, the other chipmunks with their chipettes were there. When Alvin and Dave arrived at the green field in the park, Alvin spotted his family near their old maple tree. Theodore and Simon walked over and greeted him.

Theodore said, "Almost everyone is here. We are missing 3 couples."

Alvin said, "Alright is everyone in our family arrive?"

Simon said, "Yes, Sally just arrived. Our wives are here."

The husbands wore tuxedos. The wives wore long jackets that cover their dresses.

Alvin and his brothers walked over to their wives.

Alvin flirted, "Hey babies! Are you ready?"

Brittany kissed him and said, "We are, but are you ready?"

Alvin looked away and said, "Oh that hurts."

Jeanette and Eleanor giggled and kissed Alvin.

Suddenly there was a noise. Everyone turned as three chipettes were chased by their chipmunks. Everyone laughed as the chipettes cheeped. The chipmunks caught them and kissed them full on. The chipettes stopped cheeping and nuzzled them.

Alvin walked toward them.

He laughed, "Well, we know who love their chipettes."

At this comment, all the chipettes cheeped loudly. The chipmunks just smiled at each other. Alvin looked around. Dave sat quietly with his wife, Sally. Off to the side, Alvin saw Rebbica, Dabbera, and Sondria standing with his and his brothers' guitars.

Alvin said loudly, "Alright now. I need a chick on time."

Chuck shouted, "It is 2pm exactly."

Alvin nodded, "Ok, I expect the gates to open soon."

Suddenly Miko stood up and stretched.

Miko said, "Oh that was a nice chapter. Time to go..."

Kalai said, "Honey, the chapter is not finished."

Beno added, "We haven't seen Bleach yet."

Grandma Jewel stood up and started walking. As she walked to the nearby hill, she said, "We come to the point of the story where the setting changes. We saw how the munks ended up in Soul Society. At this point, we want to explain what Bleach is. Take it away Masayo…"

Jewel continued walking as we looked back to Masayo. She kept her pace and said, "Thanks, Jewel. For most of you whom don't know what Bleach is. The story includes Soul reapers, hollows, swords, humans, and of course fighting. Since fighting, swords, and hollows are not appearing in the story. We won't waste time talking about them. The main job of a soul reaper is to keep the world of the living or know as earth balance. They act as guide and lead lost souls to Soul Society. Now let us go back to the story…"

Suddenly a large silver-like door appeared behind the group. The door opened and Ichigo stepped through.

Ichigo said, "Time to go. Alvin, did everyone get here?"

Alvin responded, "Yes, everyone is here."

So the 20 couples, Alvin and his family, and Dave's family all went through the gate. The captains with their Lieutenants stood on either side of the gate. Ichigo led them to the grassy hill nearby.

Renji stepped forward and said, "Welcome to Soul Society. The surprise will be starting in an hour. Captain Unohana will take the girls to where they will prepare themselves. The boys have other business to attend to."

So the girls went with Captain Unohana while the boys went with Renji. The girls gathered at the Kuchiki house. They talked among themselves while waiting for the call. The boys went to the training center. They tested out the microphones and double check to make sure everything was ready.

An hour later past and Ichigo said, "Well everything ready. Ready to give those wives what they truly deserve?"

The husbands cheered and Ichigo continued, "Alright then, I'll make the call."

Ichigo pulled out his cell phone and called Ruka.

Ichigo said, "Hey, it time. Come on over."

Ruka said, "Ok, we will be right over."

The call ended, and Ichigo turned to the crowd.

He said, "They are coming."

We went back to the grassy hill. The storytellers gathered there.

Tom concluded, "Well the day is halfway over but the night is young. The final preparations are finished and the call is made."

Masayo added, "Join us in the final chapter to find out the wives' surprise. Bye-bye!"

The storytellers waved good-bye as we departed from them.


	4. surprise

Storyteller Beno was sleeping lazily on the grass. He sat up and barked happily.

He said, "The readers are back."

Kailya said, "Hey, readers! So you have come for the last chapter of the story. So Ichigo made the call…"

Masayo added, "And the girls are coming…"

Jewel added, "We join too…"

The girls had removed their jackets and walked over to the building. The wives walked in and stopped.

The wives thought, "What? For us?"

The husbands thought, "You have got to be kidding me! They are so beautiful."

Alvin got the microphone and spoke, Wow, wives! I assure you, we are not competing with you."

Everyone laughed. For the next 20 minutes the couples greeted each other properly. The events went as follows: Dancing, movie, more dancing, and of course eating. At the end of the night the wives were worn out. The wives snuggled up with their husbands.

Toward the end of the night, Yoruichi stood up and said, "Well the husbands certainly turned the table on us… Wives it is time to reveal ourselves to them."

The wives smirked and stood up. The husbands looked at their wives with worried looks. The next thing they knew, the wives revealed their true dresses and the husbands were in full shock.

Beno laughed, "Sorry but the chapter ends there. But to calm you down, the couples didn't get out of their beds for two weeks flat."

David said, "The final chapter will wrap-up this story and introduce the next one. Bye-bye!"

Beno smirked, "At least you broke apart long enough to say that."

All the storyteller couples yelled, "BENO!"


	5. story wrapup

The storytellers were back at the cabin.

Tom said, "Well the story had ended."

Jewel smiled and said, "Both the husbands and the wives surprised each other so much that…"

Masayo added, "They couldn't get out of bed for two weeks straight."

Suddenly the mound on the table moved, and out popped Natan.

Natan roared, "Me wants to tell a story."

Beno growled, "Not on you life. Beside your pronouns are wrong."

Natan said, "No nothing is wrong with me?"

Everyone groaned.

Raya sighed, "Well the next story is for St. Patrick's Day 2011. The sitting of the story takes place with Knight Rider and Spykids."

Beno said, "Time to say good-bye everyone and have a"

Everyone yelled, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

We left the storytellers as they argue with Natan.


End file.
